Diao Chan
Diao Chan is the adoptive daughter of Wang Yun, Dong Han Academy’s headmaster. She is known as the number one pretty girl in all the land. And with her beauty comes a kind heart. She is the true love of Lu Bu. Because her adoptive mother is jealous of her beauty, she is forced to do all the housework, and acts nice to her when her father is around. Not wanting her parents to break up, she decides to keep her father in the dark about her mother's mistreatment. Though she is born with a natural beauty, she dislikes people who fall in love with others based on their appearance. Unlike most girls, who fall for men with power and position, Diao Chan dreams of finding a man who could give her safety. She falls into depression while her father was in a comatose state, but remains strong in front of her friends. When her father finally awakes from his coma, Diao Chan finally cheers up. Change of Personality Hua Tuo, under Principal Wang's orders, helps Cao Cao invent a potion that would change Diao Chan personality. While it was still under production, it turned her into an aggressive character. However, once he makes a new brew, she becomes more cheerful and optimistic. And, under the influence of the potion, she confesses to Guan Yu and they become a couple. Nicknames *Er Shao () by the Five Tiger Generals. Relationships Friendships *[[Xiao Qiao|'Xiao Qiao']] - She and Xiao Qiao have been best friends since a long time. *'Xiu' (Liu Bei), Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, Ma Chao and Huang Zhong - Diao Chan thinks of the guys as really good friends as they would give their lives to save her. *'Cao Cao' - Diao Chan pays Cao Cao with respect for his status as the student body president. Love life *[[Lu Bu|'Lu Bu']] - After Lu Bu saves Diao Chan from evil grasp, they fall in love with each other. They continue this relationship until Diao Chan finds out that Lu Bu is the adoptive son of Dong Zhuo, her friends' enemy, thus ends their love bond. When she suddenly hears that Lu Bu disappeared for no reason, she became extremely worried and tried to contact him, but when he returned, she remained as distant as before. *'Guan Yu' - She is the figure of Guan Yu's crush. On certain occasions, she has shown attractions to him. During Lu Bu's absence, they become closer to each other; Guan Yu often protects her from harm and provides her safety. Eventually, he becomes an important part of her life. However, she only thinks of him as an important friend. Specialty Musical Skills Diao Chan does not display any special skills in combat. However, her piano-playing technique has the power to touch people's hearts, thus disables their spirits to fight. Because of that, Xiu commented her musical skills were similar to that of Xiao Yu's, as they both have the exact same effect on their piano skills. Category:Main characters Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Muggles